


Homecoming

by Ember_Lee



Series: The Stories Our People Sung Of [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Homecoming, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Lee/pseuds/Ember_Lee
Summary: Finally returning home after the war, all the men can do is sing and celebrate...and maybe reminisce





	Homecoming

_“Ohhhhh!_  
I’ve travelled far,  
And I’ve travelled wide,  
I’ve seen the cliffs of the Great Divide,  
Mystically bestowed upon the laaaaaaand.  
I’ve travelled east   
And I’ve travelled west!  
Conquering the earth for the land that’s best,  
Knowing exactly where I staaaAAAAaand!....” 

Wincing slightly at the cracked note as it hovered in the air, Hakoda let a wiry smile slip onto his face at his men’s cheerful nature. Though he couldn’t comprehend where on earth they had learnt the ‘shanty’ as they called it, it was nice to know that they were relaxed and enjoying the night. Spirits know how much they deserved it. Leaning against the railings, he watched as said men danced about the deck to the steady bass of the drums and sticks, feet pounding out the rhythm against the sturdy, though ashy, wood. Most had a jug of wine or whisky in hand, which sloshed about, adding to the din. Where it spilled and mixed in with the layer of sweat, sea water, salt and grime, it lay in wait for some heavy footed fool to trip. He could tell who was tipsy by the swagger in their step- it didn’t help they also seemed to lose their sea legs when intoxicated- as they lurched about the deck, singing at the top of the lungs or burping occasionally. Making a mental note to keep an eye on them (especially the younger warriors) he took a sip from his own cup, enjoying the atmosphere and fresh sea spray. 

Three long years.

Three _long_ years, he acknowledged as he drank, of fighting, cursing, sailing and being homesick. So many lives ruined right from the very start, so many torn right from their land before they could even establish roots. He had lost count of how many bodies he had seen fall on foreign lands or been washed away by the seas, but he knew every family he had to deliver the sad message of loss to once they returned. A roar of merriment echoed across the boat causing him to look up and smile once he saw what was happening. One very drunk warrior had taken centre stage, dramatically clawing at his chest as he sang,

_“Well the girls of Ba-Sing-Se look so pretty,_  
Or so I’ve heard them say,  
But I can tell you that nothing’s prettier,  
Than my girl waiting for me at the bay!” 

Another drunken roar rang out, and before he knew it, the whole deck had started singing. Tapping his foot along with them, Hakoda took another swig, pausing mid sip as a noise from across the water reached his ears. Straining to hear what was happening on the neighbouring ship over the noise of his own, he listened carefully for a moment or two before chuckling heartily. Seems someone had picked up on the song and was now sharing it with their mates. Southern Warriors. Tsk. The big oafs.

_“…She’ll look at me with those big doe eyes,_  
And hold her arms open wide-”  
“Whispering things ever so sweet!”  
“Yeah!”  
“-And she’ll embrace me with a great fanfair!  
Telling me ‘oh lover dear,  
Let’s go make some-”  
“MEAT!” 

Hakoda found himself laughing along with them and the echo from the boats beside them. He wouldn’t spoil their fun tonight, even if they were about to approach the Patola Mountains and needed to have their wits about them. The currents weren’t so forgiving around the islands, and he didn’t need anymore vomit or blood on deck than there already was. Besides, this was a celebration. The war had ended, they had full kegs of wine and beer to finish and they were all finally heading back home to their loved ones.   
Will, almost everyone.  
Gazing out at the oceans, Hakoda pictured his deceased wife’s lovely face, her smooth cocoa skin and warm blue eyes. That infectious smile and laugh as she playfully flicked him on the nose or when she teasingly tugged on his braids. The contours of her hands pressed against his; that one little rough patch between her fore and middle fingers from a bad rash as a kid.   
Threading his fingers together around his mug, Hakoda bowed his head in longing, wishing more than anything to feel the familiar scratching sensation of her hair tickling his chin as she nestled her head into his neck as she leaned into his embrace. He could almost feel her warm breath tickling his collarbone as she chuckled at whatever random thought had crossed her mind or as she told him a funny occurrence that had happened with the children that day.   
Spirits he missed her.  
Turning his back on the partying crew, he edged further up the bow, sinking into bitter memories. It was because of her they had set sail. He didn’t regret his difficult decision to join the war, even if it meant leaving his livelihood behind, but he had his heart set on avenging her death. But now that this was accomplished, he felt rather empty. He couldn’t even reunite and make amends with his children, having already been shocked to find them fighting alongside the Avatar of all people. His mother had already forgiven him a long time ago, having stated so when he left and in her many letters she sent him. And though he missed her greatly, she had gone off and married her original betrothed recently, which made him feel that she wouldn’t need him as much in her life when he returned. What was he to do, with no wife, children or mother to take care of? Scowling his drowned his self pity and anguish in his drink, mentally scolding himself for such thoughts. He was Hadoka, Captain of the Watertribe Fleet and Tribal Chief of their little abode at the South Pole. Even if his family had all moved on in his absence and wouldn’t be there for his return, he would set to work on preparing for theirs. And some night or day when they arrived back to his shores, he would be there to greet them with open arms and words of love and promise.   
“Hey Hakoda! What you doing over there sulking for? Join the party! The wine’s fantastic!” someone shouted to him over the music, issuing cries of agreement from everyone else. Snorting to himself, Hakoda gulped down the rest of his brew before turning to join them all. Seeing their smiles and drunken salutes, he expanded his promise to renew his village to include these men, his family for the last three years.   
“Nothing, just thinking of times past.” He called back as he made his way towards them.   
But those promises could wait for tomorrow-  
 _“Your cup’s empty!”_  
“Then fill me up!”  
-for now he was going to celebrate. He was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Some Nights- Fun.


End file.
